goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CandyAnimation
CandyAnimation is a former GoAnimator. He was known for created "Caillou" videos, and had 4 official accounts, He later left GoAnimate in October of 2018, and making it officially public in May 2019. In July 2019, CandyAnimation returned to the community to fix some situations going on with his friend, Wolfgang does Vyond. And has left in August officially after the situation cleared up. History On September 15, 2016, CandyAnimation created his first GoAnimate account, in which he used to calm down and have fun with. Shortly following the creation of his account, he made a YouTube account. After a few months, CandyAnimation posted his first GoAnimate creation to his YouTube channel using Bandicam on November 24, 2016. Following this, his channel grew to 1,500 subscribers over the course of 9 months. Averagely gaining 200 subs per month. He used his friends accounts and inspiration from other GoAnimators for his content. He made up to 2 videos a day. On August 10, 2017, CandyAnimation deleted his channel for personal reasons. The next day he made a second channel, under the same name. He resumed to make content but felt a bit demotivated. On October 1, 2017, his channel was terminated for an unknown reason, and he had to restart once more. His third channel, remaining under the same name, lasted for a while, and is still up. It is now known as 'CandyAnimation's Videos Winter 2018'. From the severe demotivation, CandyAnimation was uploading one video every month, and creating a series he hated, and was very poor quality. In April 2018, CandyAnimation got grounded off the computer for a month for other personal reasons, and he decided to restart with his forth channel, EliteWolf. (Now known as CandyAnimation) This grew to a disappointing 75 subscribers, and this was the most demotivation CandyAnimation had experienced. On October 3rd, 2018, CandyAnimation posted his last GoAnimate video, and hasn't posted much until May 2019, where he announced he left GoAnimate as a whole. Where is he now? CandyAnimation has left the GoAnimate community for good and will not be returning any time soon. He is now involved in social media and spends his time playing online games, talking on Discord, and his social media. Will he return to the GoAnimate Community in the future? No. Throughout the 3 years he has used the platform, he agrees that he doesn't want to return due to the severe toxicity of the community, and the overall platform is a mess. He has went to another community and enjoys spending his time there. Trivia * CandyAnimation would often make livestreams, most of them would feature his real life face and voice. * He got the name 'CandyAnimation' from a phase, he blurted it out to a fan while quickly thinking of a name on a livestream. * CandyAnimation announced he was going to leave the community over 7 times in 2018, until actually doing it in the fall unexpectedly. * He has one real life friend who was involved in GoAnimate community who left. * CandyAnimation is 14 and in High School. * CandyAnimation was a moderator of GoAnimate Central in the summer of 2019. * CandyAnimation did changes to his channel in December 2019. ** He is still not going to return. Category:Users